War Of the Gerudo
by Cavalyn
Summary: An AU. Princess Zelda is ruling Hyrule, as her father slips away. The Gerudo have launched their invasion into Hylian lands. Zelda must combat the threat, whilst wondering about a blonde haired man locked in her dungeon. Plz RR.
1. Of A princess and a Prisoner

**_This is an Alternate Universe, as such many of the thing in this fic will be different from what happened in OOT or other Zelda games, but will still center around the main characters and the landscape as we all know and love it. An example of the changes made, is, for instance; Sheik. He is now a living breathing character, and not just Zelda in disguise. Others may become noticeable in time. I hope you all enjoy. Also understand that the Hyrule field is in this fic much larger than in the game. And it would take many days to cross it.

* * *

_**

_**I HAVE NO SPELLCHECK! EXPECT SPELLING TO REFLECT THIS. Despite my efforts to the contrary.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1.

* * *

**_

There was no birdsong as the day dawned, a misty overcast hanging over the once green fields of Hyrule. The dark clouds and light rain draped the landscape in a forboding darkness even as the heavy winds shriekd angrily against the stone walls of the city of Hyrule itself. Far in the distance dark smoke could be seen, rising into the sky in large billowing clouds. All centered above one location far over the horizon. The Gerudo wall.

Erected over a century ago the tall black walls had been built by ancient Hylians to keep the fearsome Gerudo locked in the deserts that was their home. In over a hundred yeasr, no Gerudo had made it past that bastion of civilisation. The Royal family defended it well, for if it were to fall into the hands of the Gerudo then they would be able to control the flow of armies into Hylian land. And it had withsood armies... until now.

The smoke heralded it. The wall was on fire... The small town that lay behind it would have been subjected to the flames, the people slaughtered for their defiance. A powerful warning to all others. And with the fall of the wall, so went over a third of the Hylian army and some of it's best generals.

The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda Harkinian took a deep steadying breath, fighting back the bitter tears that threatened to break through her impenetrable mask. She couldn't be seen to be weak here, not here. Standing on the walls of her home staring out over the vast plains of Hyrule field. Already in the distance she could see a trail of people making their way to the castle from Lon Lon ranch, refugees from the war that was so soon to come. Already the town was packed to bursting, people having come from Kakariko earlier that week. They would need to construct some new shelters...

The priness was a fairly short woman, with long golden hair and a graceful body. Her face was small and pale, with bright blue eys and a small pert nose. Her rosebud lips were downturned in a small frown. The Princess was clothed in a long light pink gown, the hem reaching down to her feet. A small golden coronet was set in her beautiful hair.

"Zelda, there is nothing you can do from here..." A light voice commented from her left. Zelda turned to look at her guardian Impa, one of the Sheikah. She had pale skin and silvery hair, bright red eyes looked down on her in kindness. The woman wore dark black segmented iron armour, covering her like a carapace. Two long swords were strapped to her waist.

"I have to be seen Impa. With my father close to death and our kingdom in such need... the people need to see that we still care." There was the dull clash of steel below them, heralding the beginning of training for the soldiers. Zelda noticed that there were almost twice the soldier's numbers in peasents, picking up weapons and training alongside them. All read to defend their homes and their loved ones.

"Yes, but you can do more good if you are seen to be working. You will soon need to be in the audience chamber, people need your wisdom." Zelda sighed, it was true. Soon she would have to sit in a chamber whilst everyone came to her with questions, expecting her to have answers. And yet, she had to have them, she had to be seen to be wise. For the confidence of all. Thank the Godessesses that Impa would be there to offer her advice.

"Very well Impa, let us be away."

* * *

The cells were dank. Dark grey stone covered in green moss and crawling with insects and spiders. Water dripped loudly from the ceiling onto the stone floor, forming small puddles that rippled as each new drop fell. A single iron door stood inset in one wall, a small high window being the only other source of light. There were torches in the cell, but no flint or tinder with which to light them. The window too, although not barred, was so small that it only allowed a thin beam of light into the darkness.

The air too was old and stale, the stench of sweat and fear assaulting the young man's nostrils. He though, was calm. Years alone and on the road had given him a firm control over his fears. Dark and isolation held no problems for him. He had been forced to sleep in caves more dark and dank than this, with only angry wolfos for company. Admittedly he had his sword with him then, but still, he was more than confident in his own abilities. And after all, what reason could they construct to keep him imprisoned so? He had done nothing wrong.

He would be free of here, and away from this cursed city. Hopefully he could be gone before the Gerudo reached here. Before everyone was slaughtered.

* * *

Zelda sat on a padded cushion. Her face held in a mask of concentration, despite the fact that she was screaming inside. Really! Couldn't these people figure out the answers on their own?

"Of course you should start harvesting crops. We are at war, and we need all the food we can have now!" The man bowed and nodded furiously, as if her wisdon had solved all his problems. Zelda was furious, if these people had shown some initiative then they could have started harvesting the crops three days earlier! Impa touched her arm lightly and shook her head, indicating that Zelda must keep her patience. Zelda didn't know how Impa could stand all this time, the woman was as immobile as a rock, always standing.

"My esteemed princess." A man bowed, before asking, "Regarding the construction of temporary homes for refugees, where shall we place them." Impa didn't evern bother to advise her, the answer being so obvious that this man could have done it himself.

"Anywhere you have room, the people must have shelter for the hard times ahead." The man bowed and there was a faint murmuring around the hall. Most probably about the bit she had tacked on the end. Rumours could be powerful, and Zelda knew that one about her benevolance might calm the populace. She hated this manipulation, but it was necessary.

"There is but one more petition." Impa whispered into her ear with a smile, Zelda nodded fighting the urge to sigh in relief.

Four guards marched into the hall, their armour burnished and dented from fights, each wielded a long spear. Zelda raised an eyebrow. Impa seemd to notice something, for she stepped forward, so that she could easily place herself between Zelda and any threat. Always the last to know, Zelda felt frustrated. She stood from her cushions, drawing eyes to her.

The front guard bowed low and stepped to the side, revealing that two guards had been flanking a young man, holding him up by his arms as they dragged him into the audience chamber. Zelda drew a breath at the sight of him. Tall and muscular the young man looked well able to take care of himself. Dressed in a light green tunic over a white shirt, it was belted at his wasit with a thick brown belt, his legs were hugged by white hosen, reaching down to his large brown boots. She could see a light brown strap reaching diagonally across his chest, as if to hold some weapons to his back. He was at the moment, unarmed, naturally.

"This man was found wandering the streets suspiciously after night." One guard explained as the other two dropped him on his knees a few feet in front of her seat. Impa kept a hand on her swords, even though the man made no hostile move. Zelda tried to see his face, without makign it obvious. It was a hopeless affair, the man was looking at the floor, his long blonde hair falling over his face and hiding it from view.

"When asked for identification by an officer, he was unable to produce anything. We of course took him to the guardhouse and foudn that we too could find no identification of him. Not in any of our records." Zelda listened intrested despite her previous boredom. "We searched for record of him, but can find nothing. We therefore were forced to assume that this man is not a Hylian." He left it hanging, in this time, with the war, anyoen not a Hylian was an enemy.

"What is your name?" Zelda asked, shocking all by speaking to a prisoner. There was silence as they waited for him to speak, it was wasted. Zelda was confused. She was a princess, and although she hated it at times, she had no idea what to do with a person who did not follow her commands. She had never been trained for a person who refused to answer. "Show me your face." She commanded, not at all sure why. Impa gave her a dissaproving look but did not interfere. The man remained motionless.

"You will obey the princess's commands!" A guard exclaimed angrily, taking the man by the scruff of the neck and pulling his face up so Zelda could see him.

She was struck dumb. An angular face, a strong jaw and a straight nose. His dark blonde hair hung over one side of his face, a small scar was etched above his right eye. But that was not what froze her. His eyes... a deep powerful violet they seemed to pierce her through in that instant, rooting her to the spot. There was no fear in his face, his eyes. Only a steely determination that said she would not hold him.

"There is also your Highness, a small creature that visits him from time to time, but we have been unable to capture it, or even ascertain what it is." Zelda was intrigued, Impa seemed annoyed.

"What is your purpose here?" Zelda asked, recieving bo reply, she could tell that her failure to elicit a response was not playing well with the people here. They saw such a failure as a reminder that she was still so young and inexperienced. "Do you not speak?" No answer, she had to end this, no matter how intrigued she was.

"My advisor and I shall retire to discuss this decision. Take him back to his cell until we call for you. This audience is over." There were nods and affirmatives as the people drifted out of the large chamber. Making way for her and Impa as they left through a door at the back. Heading for Zelda's private rooms.

"Will Sheik be back tonight?" She asked her guardian, reffering to the young sheikah that Impa had taken as her apprentice. He was Zelda's own age, seventeen winters, and good fun. Almost like a brother to her. Impa kept her red eyes on Zelda as she shrugged.

"He will or he won't. It was a dangerous task I set him. If he has learned from my trainign he should be fine. If not..." Zelda laughed despite herself, as optimistic as always from Impa. "But more importantly," The woman intoned, breaking through Zelda's laughter. "That young man, why did you refrain from making a decision? Kill him or let him go is there really that much to think on?" Zelda shrugged as Impa opened the door to her chamber, entering first and checking for threats.

"I wished to think on my decision." Zelda replied, walking over to the bed and flopping down on it. Impa snorted.

"Nonsense, you want more time to think about "Him", I saw the way you looked at him Zelda." Zelda blushed furiously, both embarassed and angry.

"A decision made in haste is a foolish one!" She retorted, "And i don't know what you mean!" Zelda added as an afterthought, making Impa laugh.

"A lover is all well and good Zelda, and I know you are stressed from the troubles. But it would be for the best if you kept yourself pure, a baby could ruin the image of you, and that could be dangerous at this hour. Save such feelings until after this is over." Zelda scowled angrily.

"Impa, I have no intentions of doing what you seem to believe of me, it would be wrong just to kill him, and foolish just to let him go. if you will not help em on this matter then perhaps you shoudl just leave." Zelda's voice was icy, which was what she wanted, for she was furious! Impa rushed forwards and knealt before her.

"I apologise my Princess, I will aid you all that I can. Please forgive my words." Zelda smiled and let out a small laugh.

* * *

Below the castle the man was laying against the wall of his cell, tucked into the dryest corner he could find as he drifted off to sleep, his head restign on his arm. The day was still young, but there was little else to do here, and he needed his energy. One never knew when an opportunity would present oneself. And he intended to be ready to take it. Although... that princess was very beautiful... He shook his head. The mind was focused on the task at hand. He would not be held here!

* * *

**_So chapter one up. Is it any good? is it worth continuing? I don't know! That's why you should review and tell me! Go on, you know you want to. _**


	2. The Wolf Awakens

**_Sorry about how long it took me to update this, but you may be better off expecting it to be just as long in the future too. As i treat my other fanfictions with more importance than this one. Sorry but it's true.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 2.

* * *

**_

"So what do you intend to do with him?" Impa asked calmly as Zelda took a sip of some cool clean water. "We cannot spend forever debating the fate of a young man in the dungeons, not when we have a war on our hands." Impa continued to stand, despite the seat the princess offered her. To Impa old habits died hard, and a sitting person was vulnerable.

"I realsie that Impa, I am not foolish." Impa wisely remained silent. _Not foolish, _she thought to herself as she watched the princess, _Just young and idealistic. Never a good combination in this situation._ "What would you do in my place?" The princess asked curiously, Impa answered instantly.

"I would sentance him to death, as an example to the people. So they would know what the fate for a traitor is."

"But we don't know if he's a traitor, he could be-" Impa interrupted easily.

"That would not stop me your highness." Zelda's eyes were wide when she heard those words.

"What do you mean..." She asked quietly, her eys narrowing in suspicion.

"Whether he is innocent or not, the message to the people would be the same. They would know no more than was told to them, if we said he was a traitor he would be seen as one. And they would know not to do the same. Regardless of his true alleigance." The princesses eyes had grown wider, and her mouth was open slightly.

"You would kill an innocent man just to prove a point?" Impa nodded without hesitating.

"I would neither enjoy it nor defend it, but harsh times call for harsher measures. It might boost dwindling morale and restore lost faith in the Royal family." Impa sighed to herself as the princess paced anxiously around the room, seemingly looking for anything else to occupy her attention. In truth Impa hoped the princess would disregard her advice, but it was what she would have done.

"It is lucky for him then Impa, that the decision is not yours." The princess stated calmly after a long wait, Impa made no movement.

"Indeed." Was her reply, the sheikah not allowing any emotion into her voice. The princess looked to reply when Impa held a quick hand up for silence. Zelda snapped her mouth shut. Impa strained her ears to catch at the sound which had barely reached her, she heard it again. A soft rustling of fabric, an even softer pad of feet as someone approached the room. She listened to the gait, listening to the rythem of the person's footsteps, and smiled.

"Sheik has returned it seems." She commented, a moment before the door opened and the young sheikah walked into the room, sketching a quick bow to Zelda and nodding at Impa. The young man was dressed in tight fitting rags that hugged his body whilst at the same time hiding his features from view. His lower and upper face were covered from view by more fabric, only his red eyes and two tufts of light blonde hair which fell over his face were visible. A large red eye was blazoned on his chest, the symbol of the sheikah, and the eye of truth.

"My boy, you have the caution of a child. We heard of your approach from miles away. A true sheikah does not reveal himself until he wishes to be known." Impa scolded, whilst mentally smiling. he had become much more adept in truth, his near silent footfalls almost escaping her notice. Sheik seemed to recognise her mock-scolding for what it was for he gave her a mock imperious look.

"Obviously I wished to be known to you then." He quipped back whilst Impa shook her head and muttered, "Obviously," in a sarcastic voice. Zelda laughed delightedly at their easy manner.

"What task did she set you Sheik?" Zelda asked with a smile. The Sheikah boy looked at her and shook his head in a woeful manner.

"You know her Zelda. I had to sneak into the centre of one of the main camps near the wall. Once there I had to poison a well and then get out again. It was a nightmare..." He added petulantly, "Plenty of dead bodies around, so i dragged what must have been a three day old carcass to the well and dumped it in. Anyone who drinks from that well will soon know about it." Impa noticed that Zelda's face was white. She turned to look at Impa.

"You poisoned a well! But... but... anyone who drinks from it... they'll be in agony for days, ... before they die." Impa raised an eyebrow as if to ask what her point was. Sooner or later Zelda would have to realise that they were at war here. That poisoned well would soon be a god send for the Hylian army. Especially when a large portion of the Gerudo army drank from it. "I understand... I don't like it, but I understand."

"Remember Zelda, that you need not like it, very few do. But we _must_ do this if we are to survive."

"So..." Sheik interrupted, "What are we doing here? In Zelda's room?"

"The princess requires advice on a matter of security. We came here to discuss it." Sheik raised a blonde eyebrow indicating for her to continue. "A young man was caught in the city with no form of ID, in fact we can't find any trace of who he is. It's believed he may not be a citizen of Hyrule.

"Gerudo?" He asked.

"He doesn't look like one!" Zelda quickly interrupted, coming to the man's defence.

"Known many have you?" Sheik retorted, making Impa smile slightly. Zelda threw her arms in the air angrily.

"Why are you all against me! You and Impa are both so determined to see him swing! He could be innocent and I will not kill an innocent man."

"Why don't we ask him?" Sheik suggested. Imap snorted loudly.

"Of course Sheik we'll just bring him up here and ask him if he's a Gerudo." She replied sarcastically, when she looked at Zelda she wished she'd kept her mouth shut.

* * *

He sat up as he heard the metal door open, scraping loudly agsint the stone floor. Sitting still the man wished he had remained prone, pretending to be asleep, but that would be hopeless now. Instead he climbed to his feet and waited for the guard to enter. The guard was dressed in ceremonial armour but his manner showed that he trained rigorously, the sword strapped to his waist was more than just decoration.

"Come on." The man grated, indicating that he should walk outside of the cell and into the ring of steel made by four other guards outside. The young man complied, walking purposefully and calmly out, his blue eyes darting for anything that could help improve his situation.

_He span around, catching the metal door and slamming it closed, trapping the man inside, dodging to the side to avoid an attack from a guard he stepped past the point a spear and into arm's reach of the man who wielded it. Spinning around the confused guard he snapped his neck whilst drawing the man's own sword agaisnt his companions. The falling body prevented any others from attacking him as he swayed to the one guard left seperated from his friends, a blistering attack and he fell dead._

_The sword flew from the man's hand as he sent it spiralling into another guard's chest, the last one was dispatched by a sword he had grabbed from the second dead guard. He was free, trapped in the cells with four dead bodies and a trapped guard screaming for aid, already he could hear the footsteps as the garrison prepared to corner him and kill him. Like a trapped animal he fought savagely, but press of numbers ended him, as three attacked him at once, one getting past his guard as he struggled to hold the other two off. A searing pain in his leg as he fell, two more in his chest as they finished him._

"Wake up." The guard commanded angrily as he prodded the man in the back pointing him in the direction he wanted him to go. The man was strangely complient, following their orders without any indication that he wished to be doing otherwise. Inside the man was calm, searching for an escape, they entered the main courtyard.

_Dodge to the side, duck below a clumsy grab and sprint towards the open gates. The doors could not be closed quickly enough to prevent him escaping as he dashed through the small gap and out into the path leading into the city. Already he could hear orders being cried out as he ducked and weaved down the path to make a more difficult target of himself. A guard from the city got in his way, spear held out horizontally to prevent him from passing, it was the work of a moment to dispatch him. But a pain in his back told him that moment of fighting had been all the archer on the wall had needed._

The archer patrolled slowly, looking bored as hell. But his competence was easily seen by the way his hand flexed on the bow grip.

Their trip through the courtyard was uneventful.

They were not leading him to be executed, the man knew that would be done outside, he had after all seen the gallows on a hill. So escape need not be now, like a wolf he could be patient, biding his time until the perfect moment to strike came. Fleeing with the speed of the wind or fighting with the ferocity of a bear. The time would come.

_But not before I get my weapons back..._ _I can't just leave them here._Yes, his weapons... They had been with him since he was young after all, the only link to his past, to who he was. Even if they did not originally belong to him, even if he had no idea who his parents were, who he had once been called. They had been in his possession, they had been with him, surely that meant something. They were all he had.

"In here." A guard spoke, pushing open a single oaken door and waiting outside, the man raised an eyebrow confused. "The princess wishes to speak with you,... alone... we will wait outside so if we hear anything..." He understood. Stepping inside calmly the man let his eyes dart around as the door was closed behind him.

The princess, sitting on a bed, beautiful as she had been when he had last seen her. A tall woman dressed in black segmented armour, the one who had been by her side when he had been dragged forwards. Her redy eyes focused on his. leaning against a wall, next to a window, a young blonde haired man dressed in tight fitting blue and white rags. His red eyes visible over a veil which covered the lower portion of his face. His eyes were calm, and his manner relaxed, but the warrior could see the young Sheikah's hands tapping against hie upper arm, where he had no doubt a knife was concealed. Or some other such throwing weapon.

The tension in the room was electrifying, there was no trust here, only awareness.

_Leap forwards, try to grab the princess and hold her as a hostage, a flash of silver as something embeds itself in the side of his head, the young man by the window looking at him. His eyes crinkled as if he were smiling under his veil._

He looked toward the princess, waiting to hear what she wanted to hear from him.

_A leap to the side, too close to the silver haired woman for the young Sheikah to use his tools. Reach for one of her swords as he throws a fist towards her face to distract her. A flaring pain in his stomach as she kicks him and a snapping in his arm as it breaks. Followed by a trip to the gallows or some such..._

So instead he stood still. Waiting.

"What is your name?" The young princess asked, motioning him towards a chair, it was situated in the centre of the room, he remained standing. She didn't miss a beat, not even showing any anger at him for refusing her gesture, nor any discomfort. "My name is Zelda Harkinian, this is Impa," She pointed to the red eyed silver haired woman, "and this is Sheik," The red eyed blonde haired boy. "We have told you our names, won't you tell us yours?"

He stood still, thinking to himself. What would be the harm? Could she use it against him? No, of course she couldn't. Why not co-operate? It couldn't do him any harm. He spoke, just as she was about to ask something else.

"Link." She seemed to jump at the sound of his voice, and in a way he did too. It was a tool he hadn't used often. Living alone rarely gave him any reason to, well he wasn't alone, but he didn't need to use his voice for her. So hearing his own voice was like a shock, it was strong and deep. And the tone pleased him. _Well done, _his mind commented sarcastically, _I'm glad you're pleased._

"A beautiful name..." The princess mused, then heard what she had said for she clamped a hand over her mouth and blushed. Link raised an eyebrow to himself, outwardly remaining calm. The name probably wasn't his real one, it was a name that had been given to him so long ago by Saria, the young Kokiri who had raised him. but she was gone now, dead and gone as the forest fell to the Gerudo and the inhabitants were slaughtered.

"What was your purpose here?" The woman, Impa declared. Link didn't take his eyes from the princess's blue ones as he thought to himself. What _had_ brought him here? Supplies? No, foolish, he needed nothing that he could not hunt for in the wild. Companionship? Hardly, he had lived alone so long he no longer yearned for any more than he had. Boredom? Could life in hyrule field ever be called that?

"I don't know." He answered truthfully as a result. There was a deep sigh from the princess, perhaps at his evasiveness. Although in truth he was telling the truth, she thought he was refusing to speak.

"Sheik? Show Link to a room nearby and place a guard on it whilst we think this over?" The young Sheikah nodded and led Link away, neither saying a word as they headed for a room.

Indeed his position was now better than it had been, but somehow Link couldn't help but think that his meeting with the princess might have gone better...

* * *

**_Umm well that's it, please review this, if i get loads of reviews then i might be persuaded to update this a little more regularly._**


	3. What Makes a Leader

**_Okay... Kariah sent me a message asking me to update and sending me on a guilt trip... so here it is. I'll try and keep this going at a regular-ish pace. I am nearing my final exams before university so I cannot promise anything at this time. It is a trying time._**

_**Thank Kariah for this chapter.**_

_**I'm trying to make this story more gritty, but its hard, i'll work on it. Jeez keeping Link in character for this story is so hard! I mean... wha a WEIRD character I gave him... He'll come into his own later, when he gets a larger role in the tale.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3.

* * *

**_

"Well, here you go. This is one of the main guestrooms in the Palace, there is a bathtub through that door to the side and a full barrel of water inside as well. The bed is there, and food will be brought to you within the hour."

Link nodded in reply to the young Sheikah as he carefully stepped into the room and looked around, it was quite a rich sight, light lavender coloured walls and a soft looking double bed with large fluffy pillows. There was a window in one wall with some glass in it as well as a woden shutter. It was late at night if the thin stream of moonlight coming through was anything to go by.

"You know..." The Sheikah commented again, making Link turn to face him, "The Princess is fairly determined to see you innocent, the least you could do would be to co-operate with her... or be polite." He added in a whisper that Link suspected he was not supposed to hear. There was a long moment of silence, with the two young men simply looking at each other, before Sheik threw his arms in the air in exasperation and walked briskly out. The door slammed behind him.

Link didn't bat an eyelid and instead walked into the bathroom, there was indeed a large silver tub and next to it was a sturdy barrel. Tipping it slightly Link was rewarded with the sound of water sloshing around inside. It was too heavy to lift but with the use of a large ladle he was able to quickly fill the tub and set a fire underneath it to heat it up. A soak in warm water was something he had not enjoyed since his last visit to civilisation, some four years ago. Hot springs in the wild were hard to come by, and even then you could not truely relax.

Walking up to the door of the main room Link found that it could not be locked from this side, potentially allowing anyone to enter. Instead he brought a chair into the bathroom and propped it under the handle to that door, locking it closed. He did not mind if someone were to enter the main room, the servents who brought him food would have to, but he would not be so vulnerable as to leave the way to him open. If worse came to worse and someone attempted to break into the bathroom with him, the heavy metal ladle would serve as an adequate weapon.

_I wonder how long I can keep living this way, until the stress gets too much to handle._

Ignoring that line of thought Link unbuckled his belts and laid them carefully on the floor, before pulling his green tunic over his head and laying it beside them. At the moment he did not have any other clothes, and he didn't intend to improve his wardrobe any time soon. After all, he was not staying here. They could not hold him.

His white shirt fell next, revealing his lean muscled chest with it's few scars, there were a few light cuts and lacerations across his chest but they were mainly superficial. One deep slash across his left stomach though drew attention, he had incurred that three years ago from a Bandit's sword which had caught his side. He had almost died that day but was able to stem the bleeding and close the wound. Some soldiers would have more wounds than him, but Link wasn't like them, to them wounds and scars were things to be shown off. To Link they were mementos of stupid things he had done. The deep cut above his left eye was an ever present reminder not to try and steal bird's eggs. The light brown owl had been exceedingly violent in protecting it's young, catching Link's face with it's talons as it divebombed him. The pain had been excrutiating as the talons raked his face, but he was lucky to escape with just that, there was no telling what might have become of his face had the owl managed to latch it's talons into his skin.

Quickly stripping off his boots and hosen Link splashed himself with some cold ladles of water, getting off most of the soil and grime that was on him before he climbed into the tub, he wanted a long soak in warm water. Not a disgusting dip in brown mucky liquid.

_Maybe I should have been kinder to the Princess?_ He wondered as he slowly submerged himself in the warm water, pausing slightly as it burned at his chest before allowing himself to sink the rest of the way in. It was thanks to her that he was no longer in a cold cell, but enjoying a warm bath. Looking to his side Link noticed a small bowl of crushed leaves and herbs, sniffing at them he picked up a handful and dropped them in the water with him, allowing the herbal smell that came off to soothe him. _If i'm going to die or be set free, I might as well enjoy a bath the way rich people do._ He thought to himself with a tiny almost-smile.

_No identification... How can they expect to know the lives and locations of everyone in all of Hyrule? Of course I have not been registered, it is not like any census officers come into the wild to find me! If it wasn't for the War then they would probably just let me go... what a stupid time to even think of visiting the city... what was I thinking?_

The question puzzled him and made him pause... what _had_ he been thinking? He didn't remember deciding to go to the city, nor did he remember walking the way here... or even entering the city. All he remembered were a bunch of the city guards tapping him on the shoulder and questioning him... then a trip to the Castle Dungeons.

_Why AM I here?

* * *

_

"My Lady we have to think of the food we have available to us!" The round man exclaimed whilst waving his arms around madly. "This will be a siege we need to maintain public order as well as lives, if we don't get the food inside then we may starve before the war is even over!" Zelda nodded as she leant back in her chair, there was a commotion from the other side of the table. An armoured man stood up.

"But if we continue to allow the harvesting of the fields then the Gerudo might capture them! We cannot leave food out there for an invading army, they will be on the march and hungry, if we burn the fields now then we ensure they _remain_ hungry! The longer we dally and attempt to harvest, the more likely it is they will capture the fields. We should take what we can now, all the animals and as much grain as we can, then burn the fields by tonight!" This speech raised more commotion and angry shouting, until the table was up in anger at the idea.

"If we burn the fields, then we lose the crop! What happens when we win and we have no food?"

"Who says we will win? We need to think of survival now! I'd eat rats if it meant I'd survive the Gerudo!"

"People will starve!" Someone else shouted.

"THEN LET THEM! THIS IS WAR! PEOPLE WILL DIE! We cannot risk all our survival because some people might die. It is cruel but it is life." More shouting erupted from the General's last comment. No more individual voices could be heard past the screaming and clashing of fists against the table, plates fell to the floor and shattered and glasses spilt their contents under the punishment the table was taking. Throughout it all Zelda Harkinian sat with her head resting against the head of her ornate chair, Impa stood next to her as always, a calming presence in the chaos.

"Princess..." A voice asked, makiing the entire room go silent in expectation, "What do you think, we will follow your orders..." Zelda sighed and tried to sit up straight, the fatigue was getting to her but she could not allow it to show.

"It is my decision that you will be allowed all of today, and until the sun sets tomorrow evening to harvest the crops. At which time the fields outside a mile radius of the city will be torched. Those closeby will be kept until the scouts say the enemy is marhcing across Hyrule field, at which time those fields too will be burned. Is this understood?" There were a few nods and agreements from the assembled people, the General frowned but nodded to say he acepted her order. "At which time General Tyan, I want you to poison the wells outside the city with most potent and deadly toxins you can find." There was a shocked silence to her words, although the General let out a small smile. Zelda could fairly feel the approval coming from Impa, it made her smile to herself.

"Poison milady?" One of the Merchant representatives asked.

"Yes, this is a war and if by such underhanded tactics I can save people's lives then I will do so. This council is dismissed for now, if you wish to do so, deal amongst yourselves, I have things to attend to. General Tyan, if you will?" Everyone nodded and dispersed, though a few remained to plan amongst themselves, the tall General climbed to his feet and followed her out of the room.

"You wished to speak to me Princess?" He asked, he was an old man, around forty years of age with black hair turning grey at the edges. His face was clean shaven and he was almost six feet tall and built to be a warrior. His mindn was as sharp as the steel he used in battle.

"Yes General. You have my permission to burn the fields if you believe the enemy is getting too close, I'm sure you will be careful though since you know that we need food?" She had let a bit of the weariness enter her voice, there was no use pretending to someone as perceptive as him.

"Of course I know. I'll keep it going as long as possible. Tonight we'll make some firebreakers for that mile radius of farm you want kept alive. I'll have the farmers harvest as far away as possible, then we can gather as much as we can outside that small pocket, then clear that out when the enemy starts marching. I believe I must say though, we should torch Lon Lon Ranch..." He let it slide to a finish, knowing the decision would be a hard one for her to make.

"I know... it's too much of a shelter for the enemy... General Tyan, these are your orders, you are to leave Lon Lon Rance alone until the Gerudo near it... then... Destroy it, but make it look like the Gerudo did it. If the people are angry with them instead of us..."

"I understand Princess Zelda, it is a good call for you to make. You're doing very well at this."

Zelda sighed to herself, she hated this deception, she had always wanted to be a kind Queen who ruled at the wish of her people and who always followed justice. Already she was breaking her own laws and lying to her people, and everyone was saying what good decisions they were. Would the families who had homes at Lon Lon Ranch agree? She doubted it.

"Do you know how I feel General?" She asked after a moment. He answered instantly.

"Tired, too young for this, out of place." She looked at him in surprise.

"Y-yes... how did-?" She stuttered out, truely surprised that he seemed to understand her. He let out a rich laugh.

"Princess I was twenty when I was forced to take command of the army, after my commanding officer was killed. My first mission was a failure that lost me a batallion of men. I learned from it and did better but I'll always remember going around the families and telling them that their loved ones had died. I was able to learn from that mistake, you however, cannot make any mistakes. Just remember that you have Impa, and me if you need it, to talk to and to ask for advice. We both are loyal to the royal family." Zelda looked at the man fondly when he finished, before giving him a big hug, the man let out a laugh as he hugged her back. "Come now Zellie, you're too old for me to give you piggy backs!" She laughed at his words and his old nickname for her.

"Thank you Tyan, I'm glad I still have you. See you tomorrow, I'm going to retire for today." He nodded as she walked away.

"Zellie?" Impa queried with a small smirk.

"Shut up Impa." Zelda snapped.

"Of course Princess." Was her reply, though Zelda could still make out the smirk on her face.

* * *

General Tyan watched his Princess head away with her head held high, he smirked to himself. She would grow into a fine Queen, the smirk dropped, provided she survived this war... _Ahh well, guess it's up to me to make sure she survives this war._

Spinning on the spot he strode back towards his rooms, stopping briefly on the way to issue his orders to his Under-General Maren, the young woman would make a fine General in time, but at the moment she was too hot headed. Still, she would see Lon Lon Ranch destroyed in secrecy without a qualm. All that was left was for him to get some sleep and to start planning the deployment of troops on the morrow. There were two main walls and it would not do to simply stack everyone on the walls. With the siege equipment the Gerudo would surely bring it would be a deathtrap. Rather they would need to space them out, instruct stretcher carriers for the wounded, people to deal with any fires as well as some means of destroying their seiege equipment before it could devestate the city.

Then ther would be the distribution of rations, as well as a guard on the food warehouses and a police patrol to stop riots. The wells would need to be guarded constantly to stop any spies from poisoning them, the inner gatehouse would need a strong guard to avoid any enemies sneaking in and opening the gates.

The production of arrows would need to be stepped up as well, polearms too for the new recruits... armour could wait for now...

That and-

He got no further as a huge weight smashed into his back and knocked him down to the floor, instincts made quick from experience he tried to roll to his feet only to find that his limbs were refusing to oibey his commands. He could hear footsteps rushing away as he looked below him, letting out a deep sigh as he saw his own blood pooling out underneath him. Funny how one could be so calm in a situation like this, he just couldn't find it within himself to care.

Good luck... Zellie..." He managed to get out as he fell into the deep sleep...

* * *

**_Finished for now. Not much happened, I know, so sue me. lol. I'll try and update soon... _**

_**Please review.**_


End file.
